


I know it’s just a number (but you’re the 8th wonder)

by mairieux



Series: we were in screaming colour [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: :-), College AU, First Time, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Student/Teacher, and tattoos, jaehwan has piercings, jaehwan is so cute :(, ples read, student!hyuk, the bad boy type, welcome to alice's ao3 where they indulge their kinks, yeah - Freeform, yeah sanghyuk loses his virginity somewhere here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairieux/pseuds/mairieux
Summary: Sanghyuk mayhaps ended up having a crush on the first class on his first day in college – who, somehow, kept making him think back to the one-night stand he had a few days before.“I’m more surprised at your inability to recognise me, Sanghyuk.” He whines, his lips looking even cuter now that Sanghyuk can see his pout in bright lighting.





	I know it’s just a number (but you’re the 8th wonder)

**Author's Note:**

> hey s/o to baby h for bringing something up that inspired me to write this and single handedly destroyed by writer’s block lovyu also this is just me lowkey telling everyone that I have a teacher kink. There I said it (sneezing emoji) 
> 
> this fic is for my lovable friend jess
> 
> please enjoy this kinky mess! (that rhymes)

“What’s your first period?”

Jumping and yanking his earphones off – too forcefully – from surprise, Sanghyuk turns to where the voice came from and sees a faculty member with one of her hands poised at her hip.

“Uh-“ Sanghyuk’s mouth forgets how to function properly for a moment, “I have Mandarin with Mr. Lee.”

As if Sanghyuk just completely proved her right, she tells him, “you’re in the wrong hall. The language hall is the hall to the left.”

With the slightest nod, Sanghyuk thanks her and he backtracks to where he came from. Eyes wandering, he looks at the frosted windows and identical doors, quietly anxious.

He takes a quick sharp turn to the left as the woman from earlier advised, and he’s met with room numbers finally matching with what’s written on his schedule.

_ 306, 307, 308, 309… _

Heaving a sigh, he shuffles in, and notices that the class was just about ten seats away from being filled and he scrambles to grab the only vacant chair in the front row.

The professor still hasn’t arrived, and it calms Sangyuk’s woodpecker heart for a sliver. That is, until someone walks in and his chest starts hammering once again.

_ Oh _ \- this man is  _ just _ cute. With his soft blown dirty brown hair, and large round glasses – Sanghyuk’s easily smitten. He notices the faintest red tint on his lips, and the way his thin, silk shirt hugs his body, and he may actually pay attention to Mandarin more than he’d expected of himself.

::

Rollcall, and Sanghyuk’s heart drops closer to the floor as his professor gets a letter closer to his last name.

“Ha Nayoung?”

A hushed “here” calls from the other side of the room, and a non-existent sweat rolls down Sanghyuk’s cheek.

“Han Sanghyuk?” The professor’s eyes scan the room quickly, suddenly, as he read the name; looking around and he meets Sanghyuk’s eyes as the student just raises his hand in the slightest acknowledgment that he is indeed Han Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk clenches his hand a little too tightly and only until when he hisses in pain he realises how hard his nails are digging into his palms. Lee’s eyes stayed too long on him, and a woodpecker once again settled on his chest.

He didn’t introduce his full name, just telling the class to call him Mr. Lee or professor Lee, and just imagining calling him that rushes more blood to Sanghyuk’s face than he thought.

Is this- is this how it’s really going to be for him? A twenty-year old freshman instantly crushing on the first professor he meets?

He already got his…  _ Fill _ … From a few days ago after his friend Wonshik coins him to go to a club with him – and actually ends up bringing someone home for the first time in his life – but here he is again, acting as if he’s some horny schoolboy.

Taking one last glance at Lee, listening to his voice drone out what’s listed on the syllabus, his eyes wander to the frosted glass windows next to him instead, letting his mind lose itself.

::

_ “Come on, man,” Wonshik pats his back and makes him stumble a little, a lopsided grin present on his face as he watches Sanghyuk slowly lose his mind inside the noisy club. _

_ “There are too many people here, Shik,” Sanghyuk grumbles, his best attempt to look like this isn’t his first time to be in a place like this. _

_ “I’ll be damned if it’s not, Hyuk; it’s a club.” His friend pulls him towards the dancing crowd, and pushes Sanghyuk to mingle with sweaty, grinding bodies all over the lighted dance floor. _

_ There’s a heavy, pounding song playing and it does nothing to calm Sanghyuk’s nerves. He tries- really, he’s trying his best- but he just really can’t handle dancing in a crowd of strangers. _

_ So, almost invisibly, he slips away when Wonshik wasn’t looking at him and he runs towards the side of the room instead, sweat rolling down his neck as he watches people do what they came for in the first place. _

_ He never really intended to come here if it weren’t for Wonshik somehow convincing him by saying words like ‘think of it as our celebration for you passing college’ and ‘don’t you want to get someone in your pants before your classes start?’ _

_ Frankly, Sanghyuk really doesn’t want to get someone in his pants, thank you. He doesn’t need to force himself in this building that’s like a can of sardines just to get a stranger’s hand palming his crotch. _

_ Sanghyuk can survive college without needing to get laid. (That is, of course, if he doesn’t find someone who he  _ actually _ wants to palm his crotch somewhere.) _

_ And so he settles, arms crossed, breaths finally slowing down as he leans against the wall; just watching people grinding and losing Wonshik in the crowd, probably off to grope some girl or get fingered in the ass – he doesn’t really care. _

_ It’s only when someone accidentally bumps into him he actually cares since said person almost spilled beer on his clothing. Alarm bells start to go off in his brain, and it gets louder when the person turns around Sanghyuk’s met with a smirk that he perhaps want to wipe off. _

_ “Hey,” the guy’s voice is mellow, calm, cold- he can’t find the  _ word _ for it but it does  _ something _ to him, and maybe he’s a bit scared, “sorry about that. Someone bumped into me and I almost spilled my drink on you.” _

_ “It’s okay.” Sanghyuk himself is actually surprised how he’s managed to say that out loud when his throat is already going drier than a desert. _

_ The stranger looks at him carefully, taking a sip of his beer and eyes not leaving his face even when he squints in the slightest as he drinks. “You look nervous.” _

_ “I am.” _

_ “First time?” _

_ He debates, actually, to fake a lie and tell him that this isn’t his first rodeo – but it  _ is _ and Sanghyuk can’t be bothered to fabricate an elaborate lie when his heart is at three hundred beats per minute. _

_ “Perhaps.” _

_ “That’s cute.” The guy finally moves and he places himself next to Sanghyuk, still nursing his beer, and Sanghyuk takes this as his chance to look at him properly now that he’s in better lighting. _

_ Ears with at least three piercings (not counting the one on his lips and god knows where else), leather jacket and ripped jeans, hair slicked back – Sanghyuk easily recognises him as the type to frequent clubs, and now he feels even tenser than before. _

_ “What are you here for then?” Sanghyuk looks at him, brows furrowed as he tries to understand his point.  “You’re here for a quick fuck?” _

_ “That’s what my friend wanted,” he answers honestly, “he wants me to lose my virginity or something before classes start.” _

_ “That’s…” The stranger makes a humming noise and throws his cup into a conveniently placed trash bin, “that’s a bit pushy of him.” _

_ “I guess, well-“ The way he moves in his leather jacket and the smallest hints of skin from his ripped jeans is starting to make Sanhyuk’s head spin even though he’s pretty sure he hasn’t consumed a single drop of alcohol the whole time he was here. _

_ “It’s up to you to lose your virginity whenever you want?” _

_ Sanghyuk looks at him, watching his lips jut out in the littlest movement, and he may have changed his mind in a bit. _

_ “What if I do?” _

_ And he  _ watches _ , “if that’s the case,” the  _ same _ lips easily curl into a grin, “dance with me.” _

::

_ It takes Sanghyuk a hand to stop him from palming him impatiently in a taxi, and it takes two to pry him away from whispering dirty nothings to his ear. _

_ “Wanna hear you moan my name all night long,” he murmurs, anyway, and Sanghyuk’s grip easily softens and his hand smoothly slips under his t-shirt. “Come on, say my name, I told you, right?” _

_ “Jaehwan.” Sanghyuk obediently seethes, and he feels his hand slowly trail higher up his body, just touches away from his nipples- “Jaewhan,  _ Jaehwan,  _ please.” _

_ The taxi comes to a stop, and they couldn’t be any less eager to scramble out. _

::

_ The door was immediately shut and Sanghyuk’s back hit the wood a bit harder for it to be painless, but he’s too distracted by the way Jaehwan’s mouth is messily leaving kisses on his neck. _

_ His hands are gripping Sanghyuk’s wrists, tight enough for it to make Sanghyuk’s dick grow harder; but if he actually wanted to, he feels like he can slip away from the grip. _

_ “Baby,” Jaehwan grunts as he pushes a thigh between Sanghyuk’s legs. He smirks when he feels Sanghyuk’s tenting jeans and the younger does slip one of his hands away from Jaehwan’s grip just so he can pull him close and kiss the smirk he’d wanted to wipe off since earlier. _

_ “ _ Jaehwan _ ,” and Jaehwan perhaps can’t get enough of hearing him say his name. _

_ “Sanghyuk,” he answers back between wet kisses, “wanna push you down your bed already, baby.” _

_ It takes more than half of Sanghyuk’s self-control to pull himself away from sucking Jaehwan’s tongue and drag him to his bedroom, legs shaking and impatient. _

::

_ “Oh  _ shit _.” _

_ If only there’s a mirror behind Jaehwan, Sanghyuk is a hundred percent positive he’ll see himself drooling. _

_ With a groan, Jaehwan finally pulls his shirt off his head and throws it to the pile of his leather jacket and jeans on the floor all the while Sanghyuk’s just watching the way his taut skin flexes with the extremely decorated ink. _

_ “Pretty?” Jaehwan supplies with a grin, loving the way Sanghyuk’s eyes heavily scan his naked body. _

_ “Gorgeous,” Sanghyuk tells him instead, and he hesitantly reaches out to feel Jaehwan’s tattooed skin. _

_ There are various flowers going down on one shoulder of Jaehwan, only stopping short around mid-upper arm, perhaps just enough for a t-shirt sleeve to cover it up. The other shoulder has a myriad of stones instead, same colours of the flowers, yet it enchants Sanghyuk all the same. _

_ On his chest is Yong, inked in a bright red and yellow, going beyond his left shoulder, and looping back in the other for the head. _

_ Sanghyuk’s eyes trail even downwards, and he sees a long branch of a cherry blossom tree coming from his left hip, going up Jaehwan’s stomach, until it reaches just below his right pec. _

_ Something glimmers in the dim lighting of his bedroom, and he catches sight of his hip piercings. _

_ “Jesus,” Sanghyuk says, breathlessly as he gently runs his thumb on the metal, “just how many piercings do you have?” _

_ Jaehwan laughs, and grabs Sanghyuk’s hands to make his grip on him firmer. “Just these, I promise. I prefer tattoos more, as you can see.” _

_ The younger just looks at him, and he may have let his tongue slide against his bottom lip just to see Jaehwan’s eyes glimmer. _

_ “I’d prefer if you actually get started in your promise of ‘wanna push you down your bed’.” _

_ He gives Sanghyuk about three seconds to laugh at his own joke before he did, actually, got pushed down his bed and ended up moaning Jaehwan’s name for the many long hours of the night. _

::

“Uh, hello?” Sanghyuk sees a tan hand waving in front of his face. Suddenly, he’s back in class and memories of Jaehwan got shoved away in Sanghyuk’s crippling brain again. “Sanghyuk-ssi?”

“Sorry?” He abruptly turns to his left seatmate – Cha… Cha Hyun-Ki? – and sees him with a small smile, almost apologetically.

“You might want to pay attention,” he whispers, eyes flickering to the front. “Lee looks docile but don’t let that fool you.”

Sanghyuk himself looks at the professor, and sees him handing out syllabus about five columns away.

“I’m Cha Hakyeon-“ (he guessed close enough) smiling, he introduces himself, “I’m a returning masters student. You’re Han Sanghyuk; a freshman, I assume?”

Even if this Hakyeon told him to pay attention, he clearly doesn’t let that stop him from chatting him away.

“It’s nice to meet you, Hakyeon-ssi-“

“Call me hyung; I hate being reminded that I’m getting old.”

“Okay, Hakyeon-hyung,” Sanghyuk corrects with a grin, and actually, he’s glad he’s got someone like Hakyeon near him as he’ll really need help around campus.

“What was I saying?” Hakyeon tilts his head for a moment, “oh, right. Lee. He doesn’t say much about himself. But I’m certain I’m older than him, he’s cuter than me, and nobody here knows his first name…” He trails off, slowly looking at their professor who’s getting nearer as they speak.

“He can get really scary…” The older purses his lips to the side, as if waiting for Sanghyuk to confirm him, “Yeah, he can.” Or not. “Anyway, Lee is a good guy with good looks. Just don’t get to his bad side-”

“You seem distracted, Hakyeon-ssi.” A voice interrupts and _yikes_ might be the right term for this as Lee is standing in front of Hakyeon and a curt smile plastered on his face.

“Lee-ssi,” Hakyeon replies, same smile, and a hand reached out to receive the syllabus papers.

“Haven’t seen you in class for a while.” Lee continues, handing him the papers. Sanghyuk watches how his large glasses slide down his nose in the slightest. “I thought you finished last year?”

“That’s what you thought.” Hakyeon has a cheeky smile on his face, and it’s enough confirmation for Sanghyuk that he knows Lee this much for him to continue being brazen.

“Your class was my favourite. All thirty-five of your classmates  _ except _ you.”

“We were your favourite because we’re the first class you taught and-  _ that’s rude _ .” But Lee already moved and he’s facing Sanghyuk now, the same smile as earlier and Sanghyuk wonders if he did anything wrong for the past forty-one minutes.

“Uh- hello, sir,” he tries instead, his best attempt to look courteous, his hand also waiting for his syllabus and for the rest of the people in his column.

Lee doesn’t say anything instead, and his lips tighten to a line. The papers were handed to him properly, yet Sanghyuk felt some heavy weight when Lee gave it to him.

“Feisty, he is,” Hakyeon comments anyway, palm on his cheek and smiling as if he’s amused at Sanghyuk’s reaction.

“You seem close,” Sanghyuk answers him when he passed the rest of the papers to the person behind him.

“I knew him since two years ago, just when he just started teaching.” Hakyeon supplies, eyes still shining with amusement. “We’re friends outside the campus, like we hang-out and stuff, so I guess I can say we know each other well.”

Sanghyuk’s eyes slant. “So you’re the only one here who knows his full name.”

“Maybe!”

He doesn’t know if that’s a blessing or a curse- he can’t imagine being the only one who knows someone’s name and having to keep it a secret as Sanghyuk already ruined more than three birthday surprises in his life and told things he supposedly promised to keep.

Sanghyuk jumps in his seat when someone starts clapping, and he sees Lee in the front, papers finally all given out and his cute brown hair slightly messy on his forehead, and Sanghyuk maybe wants to run his fingers through his bangs too much.

Suddenly, he’s reminded of Jaehwan’s hair from the other night, remembering how he didn’t get to even touch his pristine, slicked back hair; even while he was writhing on his bed and clawing at everything  _ except _ for some reason his  _ hair _ .

::

_ “You’re leaving?” Sanghyuk sits up from the bed, watching Jaehwan throw his clothes on, catching a sight of his back and a myriad of constellations inked on his flesh. _

_ “Yeah,” Jaehwan replies, muffled by his shirt, “have a job thing early morning tomorrow – can’t miss it.” _

_ “I had a great time,” Sanghyuk tells him, feeling silly for saying something like that right after. However, Jaehwan comes up at him anyway, and presses his soft lips against his and he savours their final moments for the last time. _

_ “How come your hair still hasn’t gone messy?” The younger replies dumbly, and he feels Jaehwan rub his thumb against his bottom lip. _

_ “I like to think it’s my charm,” Jaehwan answers, giving one last deep kiss to Sanghyuk before pulling away. “You know where to find me, Sanghyuk.” _

_ “You seem confident that I want to see you again.” _

_ “You don’t?” _

_ “I do.” _

::

He guesses the worst part of the whole ordeal was Jaehwan forgetting to give him his number and just trusting him to visit the club; Sanghyuk doesn’t really want to go back there again (at least maybe with Wonshik, but he knows he can’t swallow his pride yet just to ask him to take him there one more time).

The bell suddenly rings, and Lee gets interrupted mid-sentence while talking about the last few policies he has for the class.

“I’ll continue the rest of the orientation next session. Make sure to have you’ll have your books by then since I will also start teaching the basics of Mandarin.” He announces, not even looking at his students and just begins arranging his desk.

Sanghyuk stands up as five students already left the room, brain already recalling when his next schedule is – in an hour and thirty – when he feels someone pull his arm.

Hakyeon.

“Hey,” he smiles, again, looking sorry. “Didn’t want to interrupt your business but can you wait for me here? I just need to get something and I’ll be back quick.”

For some reason, Sanghyuk doesn’t bother asking why, and slumps back to his seat and looks at the students filtering out of the room instead.

It’s only until it’s him and Lee inside the room he feels his palms going clammy again. There are about two air-conditioners inside but Sanghyuk just feels  _ hot _ .

“You’re a strange one, Sanghyuk-ssi.” He flinches when Lee’s voice echo in the closed room, door shut, and Sanghyuk’s afraid Lee will hear how loud his heartbeat is going.

“I-  _ I’m sorry _ ?”

Lee looks at him from his table, comfortable at his chair, glasses sliding down once more as he faces him. There’s an expression on his face that Sanghyuk can’t put a finger on but he knows he wants to do  _ something _ about it.

The professor promptly stands up, and Sanghyuk distantly wonders if he’s watched a porn video with the same premise that’s like this.

He just watches Lee settle himself on Sanghyuk’s desk, calm.

The close distance lets Lee’s cologne waft around him and once again he’s hit with another wave of nostalgia that he’s starting to wonder if he really knows who he is at this point. Lee is still staring at him, and Sanghyuk’s dedicated to look at everywhere but his face and just feel smaller as the clock ticks on.

_ Just how long does Hakyeon define ‘quick’ in his dictionary? _

His hands just settle on his thighs, still looking down and feeling Lee’s eyes boring on him.

“Look at me.” 

And he does.

When Sanghyuk takes his eyes off the floor and gazes at Lee instead, he sees him with the same look he can’t read. Sanghyuk hates how daunting he looks yet he has the appearance of someone who probably smells like baby powder with his seemingly soft hair and comfy shirt.

Swiftly, Lee flicks his nose, and he makes a show of sighing before dramatically removing his glasses – Sanghyuk’s brain is going about approximately a hundred miles of different notions per second at this point – while looking expectantly at him.

“Sanghyuk…” He leans closer, eyes never leaving him, and he brings a hand to push all of his soft bangs back.

Sanghyuk feels his throat going dry-

“Did you miss me, lover boy?”

-and he doesn’t trust his mouth to speak any more; so he pulls him closer instead and lets their lips do the talking instead.

::

He can’t recall how it exactly happened, but Sanghyuk has him straddled on his lap, their wet kissing sounds reverbing in the closed classroom.

“You,” Sanghyuk attempts to say between his fervent kisses, “you-“ yet he doesn’t relent, “ _Jaehwan_ ,” and he had to pull his shirt down just to bring him back to his senses. “Just when were you planning to tell me all of this?”

And Lee Jaehwan looks at him, his clean shirt crumpled, and his hair slowly coming back down his forehead due to the lack of gel.

“I’m more surprised at your inability to recognise me, Sanghyuk.” He whines, his lips looking even cuter now that Sanghyuk can see his pout in bright lighting.

“I have my reasons,” Sanghyuk argues, and kisses him long, before pulling away, “that is: one, it was night and dark; two, you look different; three, associating my one-night stand and my new professor together was the last thing I wanted to do.”

“You’re in luck, then,” Jaehwan quips, grinning as Sanghyuk slowly drags the pad of his thumb on his neck, dipping lower the collar to feel the marks he left a few days ago.

“Maybe I am.” He doesn’t bother and lets him win (for this round.)

They don’t waste another second let their lips meet again, Jaehwan subtly rolling his hips against him, feeling shockwaves of friction.

“Wait-“ Sanghyuk tells him, ”Hakyeon told me he’ll be back soon,” remembering suddenly when Jaehwan brought his hand to start unbuttoning his shirt.

“He isn’t.”

“What?”

He sees Jaehwan poke out a tongue, eyes shining deviously, “I may have told him to make you stay.”

“So you rely on your friends instead of doing it yourself instead?” Sanghyuk teases, and licks his poked tongue.

“You’re a special case, Han Sanghyuk.” Jaehwan admits, smiling anyway, “you’re the only one who knows my first name besides Hakyeon, you saw me with my piercings on, my tattoos, and most importantly,” he leans closer, until his mouth is just a breath away from Sanghyuk’s ear, “you lost your virginity to me.”

“Do you regret it?”

Jaehwan pulls away, sporting a puzzled face and Sanghyuk just wants to pull his own hair for finding everything he does  _ kissable _ .

“Do you regret taking my virginity now that you found out I’m your student?”

The pout returns to his face, and Sanghyuk does feel like a special case for only he gets to see this.

“I don’t regret it,” Jaehwan tells him, seriously, just like how he looked like earlier while class was in session. He sneaks a hand down Sanghyuk’s behind, and he feels him squeeze through his jeans. “I don’t regret taking this cute ass one bit.”

“Thanks,” Sanghyuk smiles at his honesty, at the very least happy his first time isn’t going to be something he’ll regret forever.

“I, actually,” Jaehwan continues, looking aloof and a sly grin starting to form by his lips, “want to take this cute ass again.”

“You’re insufferable,” Sanghyuk sighs as he closes the distance between them once again, his hands returning to their task of unbuttoning Jaehwan’s shirt.

His shirt finally unbuttoned, Sanghyuk meets his tattoos again and he feels his mouth watering at the sight of them once more.

_ One day he better kiss the whole expanse of Jaehwan’s inked skin- _

“Baby,” the older interrupts his train of thoughts, and Sanghyuk finally runs one of his hands through his hair that he so badly wanted to do since earlier. “ _ Baby _ , can I bend you over your desk?”

Sanghyuk blinks at him.

“ _ Here _ ?” He couldn’t possibly- “In front of the window?”

“It’s frosted,” Jaehwan quickly replies, as if he already knew what he’d argue.

“We don’t even have lube or condom, Jaehwan.” The rational side of his brain is finally starting to talk, and Sanghyuk wonders if he should start betting when will Jaehwan lose interest in him.

“I do!” And Jaehwan runs to his desk and fishes something in his bag, before proudly pulling out a packet of a condom and a travel size bottle of lube. He makes sure the door’s closed, too.

“Why…” Sanghyuk trails off, unable to find words. “Why are you  _ so _ horny…” He remarks instead, letting Jaehwan pull him from his chair and push him against his desk.

“I just like being prepared,” Jaehwan supplies, grinning as he kisses Sanghyuk while his fingers work on unbuttoning his jeans and letting them fall to the floor. “You’re so hard already?” He muses with mirth as he wraps his hand on the tent on Sanghyuk’s boxers, enjoying the flush of blood on his face.

“Excuse me for just finding out the guy who dicked me the other day is my college professor and I’m gonna have to call him with ‘sir’, okay,” Sanghyuk tells him off, but he somehow feels like he regrets it after he sees Jaehwan’s brows shoot up in the slightest.

“Would you like that?”

“Like- Like  _ what _ …?”

“You know,” Jaehwan has that annoying smirk on his face again; so far, the only method Sanghyuk knows of how to get rid of it is to kiss him, but he’s open for more, “ _ you know _ ,” he repeats, pulling the waistband of Sanghyuk’s boxers playfully, “calling me ‘ _ sir’ _ .”

“In class?” Sanghyuk tries his best to not let this go where Jaehwan wants it to but-

“No,” Jaehwan finally pulls down his boxers in a quick movement, loving the hiss that leaves Sanghyuk’s mouth when the cold air hits his dick, “when I’m fucking you.”

He doesn’t let him answer, and instead, wraps a hand around his cock, feeling the skin of his hand glide smoothly due to Sanghyuk’s pre-cum pooling at the head since earlier.

“Of course you would,” he groans as Sanghyuk lets his moans softly fall out of his mouth, “you were so close from calling me ‘ _ daddy’ _ the other night, weren’t you?”

“ _ Jaehwan _ ,” Sanghyuk mewls when Jaehwan rubs his thumb on the slit, shaking and already holding back from cumming so fast.

“I like both, so you can call me either.” Jaehwan goes on, only speeding up and relishing on how Sanghyuk tries to muffle his moans with his hands. “But I’ll prefer if you use ‘sir’ while on campus.”

With a grin, he kisses Sanghyuk deep and dirty, feeling his cock quiver, suddenly there’s something warm all over his hand and he strokes him through it, swallowing all of his Sanghyuk’s noises.

“So easy, baby,” he comments amusedly and licks his hand clean, not bothering to get tissues from his desk. Sanghyuk’s still panting, recovering from the handjob. “Can you still go on?”

Sanghyuk’s eyes snap quickly, looking almost offended he had the audacity to ask him that.

“Jaehwan if you don’t stick your dick in me and fucking bend me over the desk like you told me earlier I  _ swear  _ I will-“

Abruptly, the older manhandles him, and turns him around, pushing his head down the wooden desk.

“You will what?” Jaehwan prompts, finding amusement over his eagerness.

“Maybe I’ll tell the school your first name.” Sanghyuk weakly threatens, and he grins when he hears Jaehwan give a non-committal hum.

“Sure you will,” Jaehwan quips, just a centimetre away from touching a fingertip covered in lube against Sanghyuk’s rim, “but I guess if that happens, you’ll lose the special feeling of being the only one who gets to moan my name like that.”

Without saying another word, he pushes his middle finger in, just as tight as he last felt it. Sanghyuk loses it quickly, and starts whimpering against the cold wood.

“Jaehwan,” he sobs, feeling Jaehwan’s finger prod so close to his prostate but never letting him have it. “ _ Jaehwan _ , please.”

Deftly, Jaehwan adds another finger, loving how Sanghyuk’s hole stretches around his two fingers. He starts to feel the walls inside, and lets him slowly adjust to the stretch. It’s only until Sanghyuk starts chanting his name he knows he accidentally found his bundle of nerves.

“Found it, did I?” He asks, cheekily, and Sanghyuk’s cries go louder as he starts avoiding it.

“Please, please,  _ please _ ,” Sanghyuk starts wiggling his ass back, trying to meet Jaehwan’s shallow thrusts, “just fuck me Jaehwan,  _ please _ .”

“What do you say, baby?” Jaehwan leans down to whisper, pulling his fingers out completely. “What do you say?”

“Fuck me,  _ please _ .”

“Please?”

The younger stills for a second, before he quietly replies, “please,  _ sir _ .”

“That’s a good boy.” He kisses his cheek, before he stands back up again to undo his own jeans. He doesn’t bother taking them off as their stuck on as skinnies, and eagerly starts lubing his own hard cock.

“Say red if it’s too much,” he announces, before finally pushing in Sanghyuk tight wetness, moaning at its delicious heat.

He just stays unmoving for a moment, letting Sanghyuk adjust to his size especially after being impatiently fingered by just two fingers.

“Good?” He confirms, and grins when Sanghyuk looks at him with a lopsided smile.

“Very good, sir.”

_ Shit- _

“You can’t just-“

“Please move, sir.”

Jaehwan’s hips start moving as if on command while he’s still processing what Sanghyuk just did.

Immediately, moans pour out Sanghyuk’s lips, his noises bouncing off the closed space.

“Feels-  _ fuh _ \- feels good, sir,” he mewls as Jaehwan’s snaps his hips in another angle, “feels _ s _ ssoo good.”

“It should be, baby,” Jaehwan answers, the hand that’s holding Sanghyuk down the desk trails to his lips to push his fingers in. And Sanghyuk instinctively starts sucking, letting his tongue glide against Jaehwan’s fingers as he takes more of his cock.

The professor’s eyes wander away from Sanghyuk from a second, and he sees a distant figure from outside the frosted window. He wonders if they can see him pounding his student down his desk.

“Look outside, baby,” Jaehwan decides to let him know they’ve got people near, and Sanghyuk chokes on his fingers, unable to stop himself from moaning now that he knows they’ve got some form of audience.

Jaehwan’s pretty sure some faculty member told him that the classrooms are soundproof, but he’ll save it for later as he wants to savour more of Sanghyuk trying to stop himself from making noises so loudly.

“Wanna-  _ wanna _ cum,” Sanghyuk keens, snapping his hips back to meet Jaehwan’s thrusts. Jaehwan wanted to pull his hips close with both hand, but Sanghyuk makes a grab of his hand before he pulls it away and starts sucking them once more.

It makes Jaehwan’s head dizzy, the way Sanghyuk’s acting like-

“Please,  _ sir _ , please let me cum,” he hears him whine, before shoving two of Jaehwan’s fingers back inside his mouth and Jaehwan swears to god he needs to fucking spank him one day.

So Jaehwan steadies himself with one hand instead, holding Sanghyuk’s ass nimbly, his movement going much faster-

“Shit,  _ Jaehwan _ \- There!” Sanghyuk cries, his head pounding as fast as Jaehwan’s thrusts. “Sir, please, please,  _ puh _ \-  _ please-“ _

Sanghyuk starts saying a mantra of his name, of pleas and ‘sir’s, before he’s spilling his load, completely untouched.

Jaehwan doesn’t relent, however, and keeps fucking him until he himself finally releases deep inside Sanghyuk, its tight heat pooling with his cum as he pulls out.

He wordlessly slumps on Sanghyuk’s back, panting just like him.

“When were gonna tell me you have a thing for sucking fingers?” Jaehwan quips as his breaths start to even out, pulling Sanghyuk back up with him and sits them on his chair, letting Sanghyuk sit on lap. His thigh feels wet, sticky, and Jaehwan knows it’s his cum slowly dripping out of him.

“I could ask the same for your sir kink, thank you,” Sanghyuk doesn’t bother trying to stay still, and drops his forehead against Jaehwan’s shoulder. His mouth meets the body of Yong, admiring its details now that he’s up close.

“You also liked the idea of being watched,” Jaehwan amusedly adds, remembering how Sanghyuk entirely changed when he told him there seemed to be people outside – gone now – the room.

“Shut up.”

“What more kinks are you hiding from me, huh?” Jaehwan prompts, running his thumbs on both sides of Sanghyuk’s hips under his t-shirt.

“That’s up to you on how you’re gonna make me say it.” Sanghyuk sucks a mark below the fading ones he left, smiling against Jaehwan’s skin as he watches the skin bloom a purple against the Yong’s red ink.

“Next time, then,” Jaehwan says airily, but it’s enough for Sanghyuk to snap back from his thoughts.

“There’ll be a next time?” He asks, hoping his eyes don’t look so desperate.

“That’s up to you if you want to have one,” the older remarks, mirroring his words earlier, and Sanghyuk messes his hair even more in defiance.

“I think the reason I didn’t recognise you was because of your hair,” he tells him distantly, and Jaehwan snorts at his simplicity. “You had cute glasses and your piercings are all off besides these,” as if to prove his point, his runs his thumb against the metals on Jaehwan’s sides. “Can’t blame me for being extra dumb.”

“Will you be even more extra dumb and let me see you often?” Sanghyuk, of course, he knows what he means, but maybe he can tease him a little bit.

“You’re my professor, I will see you for three days every week.” He tells him, smirking at how easily he makes Jaehwan pout. The quiet, distant Mandarin professor, reduced to this by  _ him _ .

“You know what I mean,” Jaehwan continues jutting his lips out that Sanghyuk couldn’t help but finally kiss.

“Sure,” Sanghyuk fixes himself on Jaehwan’s lap, wincing when he feels his ass rub against Jaehwan’s jeans, “sure I’ll be dumb with you. Just take me out for coffee or something soon. I can’t believe you’ve fucked me twice and they’re both on our first meetings.”

“Okay,” Jaehwan smiles, anyway, looking so smitten even if Sanghyuk’s currently muttering at how he has class in probably thirty minutes and he’s sitting on Jaehwan’s lap with cum drying in his ass.

Yeah, Jaehwan is smitten, and Sanghyuk’s easily just as is.

::

**4:27** pm **|** You

so

**4:39** pm **|** _ Lee Jaehwan _

So???

**4:40** pm **|** You

so how was it

**4:41** pm **|** _ Lee Jaehwan _

Sanghyuk?

**4:41** pm **|** _ Lee Jaehwan _

I’m taking him out for lunch tomorrow

**4:41** pm **|** You

so you two are official now???

**4:42** pm **|** _ Lee Jaehwan _

Yeah I think so

**4:42** pm **|** You

what do you MEAN you THINK

**4:43** pm **|** _ Lee Jaehwan _

Earlier he told me “your dick makes wonders” is that enough confirmation????

**4:43** pm **|** You

JAENWHAN

**4:44** pm **|** _ Lee Jaehwan _

Hakyeon

**4:44** pm **|** You

ARE YOU TWO DATING OR NOT

**4:46** pm **|** _ Lee Jaehwan _

:-)

**4:47** pm **|** You

.

**4:47** pm **|** _ Lee Jaehwan _

Bitch

**4:47** pm **|** You

fuck you i helped you and made him stay

**4:50** pm **|** _ Lee Jaehwan _

.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH to hes for beta'ing ;; i couldn't do it myself oof. 
> 
> thank you so much too for reading! please leave kudos and leave me a comment. let's break the comment box's virginity too guys lets not leave it empty for too long
> 
>  **twitter** : [chocoleotier](https://twitter.com/chocoleotier)


End file.
